Jasper the Vet
by OoOoOoO-Paris-Falls-OoOoOoO
Summary: Jasper decides to become a veteranarian, just some silly little one-shot that I thought of today while I was at Culver's with my family after taking our dog to the vet
1. Chapter 1

**I was in Culver's today arguing with my brother about Twilight, we had just taken my dog to the vet earlier today. The irony was just to good to resist. Once again just more proof of my ever deteriorating mental health.**

"Jasper." Edward laughed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you before. I'm taking online courses."

"Yeah, I know that but Vet Science?"

"Yeah, why not? You and Carlisle are both doctors, or at least you are when you feel like it. Since I wouldn't be able to handle being around all that human blood I figure that I should at least help the animals."

"Jazz. Dude. You're going to help heal your food?" Emmett asked, appearing in the doorway to Jasper and Alice's room.

"Shut up. Besides, this would be domestic animal healing, we eat wild animals that are overpopulated. It's not like I go around and look for Fluffy so I can have a little snack."

"You mean Fluffy like the three-headed dog in that weird Harry Potter movie?" Edward asked with a disgusted look on his face.

Jasper shot him a dirty look.

"No. Fluffy like that fat black and white cat that belongs to that girl who lives at the other end of the street."

"I for one think that it's a great idea." Alice piped up from their bed, jumping up and coming over to Jasper to give him a hug.

"Thank you Alice."

"Although a vegetarian vampire vet is pretty funny." she said suppressing a laugh

"And the sweet husband and wife moment is gone." Jasper cried throwing up his hands.

Bella appeared next to Emmett in the doorway.

"Don't worry Jasper, I'm sure you'll make a great vet."

"I'm not bringing my work home."

"Damn it."

Two weeks later Jasper sat on the Cullen couch while everyone else was gone on an impromptu shopping trip, with a wriggling brown puppy on his lap.

Nessie and Jacob were the first to arrive back home, having run home after finding that there was no longer any room for them in any of the cars.

Nessie caught sight of Jasper's furry bundle of joy before Jacob and rushed over to her blond uncle.

"Awww! Jasper he's so cute!" she cried. "What's his name?"

"I haven't exactly thought of one yet."

"What happened to not brining your work home leech?" Jacob asked the vampire smugly.

"I hadn't really been planning on it but no one wanted to adopt this little guy here and he was due to be euthanized today and...I just couldn't let them, so I brought him home." Jasper admitted sheepishly.

A roar of engines and crunch of gravel outside announced the arrival of the rest of the Cullen brood.

Emmett burst through the door first grumbling over his shoulder at Alice. "I still don't know why you wanted us to pick up all this dog crap. You know Nessie is just going to get mad at you for being so mean to Jake. I mean if she wasn't here I wouldn't have any problems with it but she's going to kick my ass."

"It's not for Jake." Alice said and motioned for Emmett to turn around. When he did his jaw dropped.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! HE'S SO CUTE!"

Everyone stared at the giant vampire.

"Wow. That was weird." Bella giggled.

"Shut up! He is! What's his name?" Emmett said excitedly kneeling down next to Nessie to get a good look at the whimpering puppy.

"Emmett you scared him!" Esme and Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry..."

Jasper laughed. "It's okay, he's just not used to people yet. I haven't given him a name yet. Anyone have any ideas?" he looked around hopefully.

The room was silent for a few moments before Nessie's head shot up.

"I know! Let's name him Junior."

"Why?"

"Because he looks like Jacob when he's turned silly!"

Edward from the doorway grumbled under his breath. "There better not be any other Jake Jr's in this house for a LONG time."

**Well that was kinda a lame way to end this but oh well. So what did you think? Please review, anonymous reviews accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I've been MIA for the past few months and I apologize, I've been really busy with well life and stuff and I promise that slowly but surely I am working on the next chapters to my stories and I do know where they will go.

On another note, none of you know this because well, quite frankly, I've never mentioned it here, but I'm just a 'little' shutter happy, and I take quite a few pictures, since I was told I should enter a photo contest, well I did, the cutest pet photo contest, and I'm in the semi finals, and my photo is being published in their next book so please please please please please please please please go vote for my picture of my cat Snickers and leave a comment if you did, it'll make me write faster :)))))))

www(dot)cutestpetcontest(dot)com/view100373941(dot)htm


End file.
